User blog:ZOLANTON/Sorry for the Beheading Event's Fortune Ticket
With the new event, Sorry for the Beheading!, Fortune is back yet again. This time luck doesn't play an important role. That's right you can get everything in the Fortune... and more than once. Below you should check out how you should move in. This depends on what you want to gain from this event. TOP 500 & FORTUNE If you have obtained AT LEAST a total amount of +150% EPs worth of boosters, then you should try to go for the top 500 rank reward Eromon, Meisa. Considering what happened in the previous event, with the 500th rank milestone being over 1 million EPs, any amount less than that can be safely considered insufficient. The new fortune tickets can be acquired by playing the event stages, making fairies farming pointless anymore. Here's the best approach you should take: Play the Special Stage of each area exclusively for the duration of the event. Not only does it give the best EP stamina-wise but it also awards you with lots of Fortune tickets. 480 stamina per day is the maximum you can spend. 480 x 14 (duration of event) = 6720 total stamina you can spend in the event 6720 / 30 (special stage cost) = 224 runs you can do on Special 224 x 5 (tickets you get from defeating the boss) = 1120 fortune tickets JUST FROM DEFEATING THE BOSS! You can also count in there the possibility of meeting a rare Eromon. Defeating a rare Eromon regardless of capturing it awards you with 20 Fortune tickets!! Add the level ups you can do as well. You can empty the Fortune once and have a second run at it. FORTUNE ONLY If you were unlucky and your boosters are not enough for the top 500 reward Eromon, my condolences, but you can earn a lot in this event. Or even if you just started the game, you are in for a treat. Forget about going for Meisa. Instead focus entirely on Fortune. And there is only one best approach to this: Play the Intermediate Stage exclusively. Yes, while EP-wise it's much worse than Special, fortune-wise it's the best stage you can play. Doing the math from the previous paragraph: 480 stamina per day is the maximum you can spend. 480 x 14 (duration of event) = 6720 total stamina you can spend in the event 6720 / 12 (intermediate stage cost) = 560 runs you can do on Intermediate 560 x 3 (tickets you get from defeating the boss) = 1680 fortune tickets JUST FROM DEFEATING THE BOSS! Again add the rare appearances and the level ups. That's two times the Fortune and closing on a third one. FORTUNE GAINS We all know Lady and Haru are there for the taking. Pretty much everyone is able to get her now if you focus on the event. But the advantages of emptying the Fortune more than once are the following: *2 Monster Gems per Fortune. I mean if you focus on Fortune, you can get at least 6 of them for the future! You can get some of these Story rares you always wanted and beat the crap out of the 3%. *2 Vouchers per Fortune. If your team is weak and can't handle the DZs, this is your thing. You can get at least 6 of them + any that you can take from this event's DZs. *1 Reprint Ticket per Fortune. Reprint is the best ticket you can get if you are not looking for the current event's boosters. It gives you the chance to get a past SL that was a booster in a previous event and is currently removed from the Gacha. You want Hametena? Akagami? Murrills? You have a chance for one of them and many more. You can get at least 3 of them if you focus on Fortune solely. *10 Bananas per Fortune. These Bananas are considered useless by the p2w, but they boost the rare appearance rates even by a little. Should you use one of them during one of your 3x mode runs and you run into a rare Eromons... That's 60 Fortune Tickets in one run. How neat is that. FORTUNE LOSS Yes, you can't have everything, there's one drawback if you decide to go for Fortune. And that is: *Gacha Tickets. This Fortune doesn't give you any except from Reunions and Reprints. These don't help you in finding a booster for the next event. The next event though is a reunion event like the one we had a few months ago. You'll have a few days to prepare for ticket farming during that event. In the end you should play this event. It will be worth your while in the long run. Good luck! Category:Blog posts